


Secretary

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [75]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Smut, Tumblr Promp, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Karen and Matt go to a fancy party, he has to wear a tux. Karen likes it.





	Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "The pleasant misuse of ties"

Sometimes Karen envies men. 

She has been working on herself for hours now. Manicure and pedicure, a facial, her hair. It took such a long time. And it didn’t help that she was doing it all herself. It’s been hours. And her makeup is not even done yet.

 She’s sitting in front of her makeshift vanity on the coffee table, trying to apply the right amount of eyeliner to each eye, when Matt walks through the door, carrying his garment bag.

“Hey”, he greets, closing the door behind him. “You getting ready?”

He bends to kiss the top of her head and she almost screams at him. If she smears this eyeliner she’s gonna cry.

Matt hangs his tux on her closet door, goes to the kitchen to grab a quick bite, sits on the couch behind her for a moment, they talk for a few minutes while she works on her face. And then he pops in the shower, comes out three minutes later, puts his tuxedo on, waves his hand through his hair in a somewhat different way than he usually does and is ready. Just like that.

His tie is hanging around his neck, he asks if she can do it, and she’s in the middle of blending everything when she says yes. He still has to wait for her.

This is so unfair. She’s been at this the whole day. It should not be so easy for him to look this good.

When she’s done, he helps with the zipper on her dress and smooths his hands on her back. When she turns to look at him, he offers her that indecent smile, the charming one, the one that tells her that he knows he looks good, knows she thinks so, knows she loves him in a tux.

“What’s the color of your dress?” he asks and it’s her turn to smile.

“It matches your eyes.”

He smiles and she works on his tie.

It’s when she sees him walking towards Danny Rand, already at the huge party, that she really stops to appreciate how good he looks. It’s something in the way he walks, even if it’s not the confident swagger he reserves for when they’re among people who know he’s Daredevil. It’s still powerful.

“Hey!” Foggy greets her, opening his arms and hugging her. “You look smoking!”

Karen thanks him and they talk about how close he is of making partner in his office.

He tells her he’s only considering it for the money and the fact that he can help Matt and all his vigilante friends, because people in that firm are batshit.

Karen, however, is only half listening.

She loves Foggy to death, but it’s very hard to focus when Matt is standing right there, looking serious and elegant in his tux. Luke Cage cuts quite a figure, too, but Matt… Oh, man. 

He has his thing to do, so she doesn’t bother him. She mingles, talks to Claire and Trish, asks about Jessica, even dances with Danny and walks around with her arm linked with Luke’s, talking about the lead she was chasing for him.

She had a few flutes of champagne in her already when Matt shows up again, hand on her waist, asking if he could steal her away from Ward Meachum.

“He was having some pretty intense reactions to you”, he says when they start moving to the slow and, quite frankly, boring music. “I figured I should rescue you.”

“Hmm”, she scrunches her nose, but runs a hand on his stubbled jaw right after. “Ever my hero.”

He sways her, he tells her his job was done for the night, Joy Meachun’s phone and computer properly bugged, he tells her he thinks Danny has a crush on Jessica.

They end up staying for two more hours, the rare occasion where they could actually enjoy themselves too tempting to pass.

When they get back home, she was pleasantly tipsy. Not enough that she couldn’t walk up the stairs to the apartment, but enough to make her consider removing her shoes to do it.

“That ended up being fun”, Matt says, putting his glasses on the coffee table, where it sits with all the makeup she had used earlier. “Are you hungry, at all?”

“Hmm, no. Not really.”

Throwing herself on the couch, Karen takes her shoes off and takes a deep breath, wiggling her toes, relaxing her feet.

“You know, she’s a good actress”, he says, turning to her after unbuttoning his jacket, and she assumes he’s talking about Joy Meachum, whom they were investigating. But she’s caught up at the sight of him undoing his tie. “I could almost believe her, even when I knew she was lying.”

“Yeah?” she asks, eyes scanning him.

“Yeah. Danny says she’s been different. Can’t tell me how, though”, he continues, undoing the button on his collar and then three more, exposing the top of his chest. Karen is blinking slowly, feeling her skin react.

“Hmm.”

“We know it’s not money related”, he goes on. “Rand’s accounts are all up to date.”

Getting up, she walks to him, placing a hand in his chest when she reaches him. He’s distracted, she can tell, doing that thing, where he spoke out loud to organize his thoughts.

“If the bugs we planted pick-”

Karen interrupts him by placing a kiss on his lips, and his hand finds her waist.

“Do you even know how good you look?” she asks, right hand on his neck, left one sliding down his chest and she feels the smile on his lips and his fingers closing around her waist. “You don’t, do you? Like, you’re not aware.”

Matt chuckles under her kiss and she moves her lips around his face.

“You think you do, but you don’t.” With her hand on the back of his neck to guide his lips back to hers, she swipes her tongue on his lower lip. “You couldn’t tell Joy was lying because she was probably too turned on to think about her lies.”

He might have thought that funny, because he laughs and leans in to press a kiss of his own on her.

“Where was this fire last week, when I asked you to come home earlier and you said you had a deadline?” he teases, fingers taking their time looking for her zipper.

“Were you wearing a fancy suit then?”

“You could say that”, he says, kissing her slowly. “It was my other suit. Which, by the way, I know you like.”

“I do”. Karen steps out of the dress that pools at her feet and stands there in her underwear. “But this one just does something to me.”

“Does it?” His right hand rises to her hair, looking for all the pins that held it in it’s elaborate do, taking one by one, making a show of throwing them on the floor behind him, making her smile and bite her lips. “Is this a new thing or were you always this excited every time I walked in the office?”

“You couldn’t tell?”

“I was not supposed to be measuring my secretary’s hornyness levels.” he says, letting the strands of her hair fall through his fingers.

“That doesn’t answer my question”, she lightly pushes him by his chest, pleased when he yields easily. “Could you tell or not?”

He hides his lips for a moment, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, the hands he had on her becoming slow, careful, and Karen could see the shift in his demeanor. There were times - most of the times - when Matt was sweet and gentle, and the way he touched her made her feel like she was the most beautiful, most precious thing to walk on Earth.

Not tonight.

“I learned, when I was very young, to focus my attention”, he says, pulling her to him again by her waist, in that voice that has her skin vibrating, working like a magnet, making her want to do whatever he said. “To separate and block what’s that is happening around me at the same time, otherwise I could never function.”

“I know”, she whispers, hands on his neck, down his collarbone, feeling the muscles and the scars on his chest.

“A very important part of ‘functioning’”, he says, as if he was lecturing her and Karen muses how curious it is that she feels so attracted to it, since she was never ever attracted to any of her teachers and Matt was the very first boss she ever thought as something more. “Is being able to focus on work. I’m sure you know how… Challenging it can be, to pay attention to paperwork when there’s a leggy blonde sitting just on the other side of the wall.”

“I really don’t”, she practically sighs, hands on their path on his chest, enjoying the feel of him under her hands, eyes wandering, he looks so good.

“It’s very difficult”, he concludes, voice deep and low, and, suddenly, he catches one of her wrists in his hand, yanking on the tie that still hung around his neck with the other. “This, for instance”, Matt catches her other hand and wraps his tie around both her wrists, binding them together, to Karen’s delight. “Not helping.”

“Sorry”, she says, biting on her lower lip, fighting a smile.

“Are you?” he finishes with the knot, not too tight, and Karen is left with her hands in fists, resting them on his chest, under his neck, and his go back down her body. “See, this is why I had to block you out. I would walk in and you would smile, your heart would go a bit harder, your breathing changed.”

She’s practically shivering when he turns them around and she is, suddenly, pressed against a wall.

“Always so bright, always that smile for me.”

With a teasing drag of his lips on her face, Matt turns her around, one arm coming around her waist, hugging her to him, his free hand dropping the strap of her bra from her shoulder, fingers following the outline until he found the clasp.

“My day only started after that cup of coffee you brought me.” His mouth is over her ear and she can feel her skin erupting in shivers when he speaks again. “‘Morning, Mr. Murdock’.”

Karen presses her lips together to hold a moan in, not wanting to give him too much power. He already has the upper hand as it is.

“Now, you see, Karen”, he goes on, moving to drop the other bra strap. “I consider myself a pretty decent guy. It was a bit alarming, to say the least, when I found myself entertaining all these little scenarios in my head, involving my secretary with her legs wrapped around me.”

After doing quick work of the clasp of her bra, he pulls on the tie around her wrists, making her drop them towards the floor, her face, shoulders and chest now pressed against the wall. Almost casually, he pulls the piece of lingerie away from her and she feels him putting it in his pocket.

“Even if everything, and I mean everything, in her body told me she would be more than happy to accommodate me.”

The wall is cold against her skin when his hand opens between her shoulders, pushing her gently against it, the other one pulling her hips towards him, gliding along her skin as he decides where and how and when to pull her underwear down.

“So, to answer your question”, he goes on while she urges her knees not to buckle. “Yes, I could tell.”

He is so slow in lowering her underwear, the lace dragging against her alert skin making her shiver again, and then he stops, leaving the small garment misplaced, but still on her, her hips moving without her consent, and she closes her eyes to the feel of him behind her.

“Could you tell when we were in court?”

His chuckle is half surprised, half dangerous.

“That was when I especially didn’t pay attention to you. I had cases to win, couldn’t afford to be distracted. Literally.”

“That’s a pity”, Karen comments, loving the way he’s squeezing and pressing, hands wandering around while she has her wrists tied and her face pressed against the wall. “That was when my mind wandered most.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm”. Experimentally, she rolls her hips a bit, smiling when he lets out a breath and presses his lips on her shoulder. “It’s cliché, I know, but you really know how to command a room, Mr. Murdock.”

He’s breathing a bit harder behind her, hands wandering so good, pressing against her, teasing and groping and she wonders if she should be enjoying this so much.

“I had all kinds of images in my mind, too, every time you got up to interrogate a witness”, she goes on, lifting her tied hands up, putting them between her chest and the wall, pushing against his body. “Or during closing arguments.”

“What kind of images?”

“Like you said”, with a bigger move of her hips, she pushes him away enough for her to turn around again, the sight of his open shirt not helping the way her skin was crawling. “A lot of stuff that involved my legs around you.”

“And here I thought”, he says, a hand closing around the hair at the nape of her neck. “That I had lucked out. Such a professional secretary, right off the bat.”

“I _am_ very professional”, she says, biting his lower lip when he’s close enough, whimpering, because his free hand finds it’s way inside the underwear he didn’t remove. “It’s not my fault my boss looked so hot in a suit.”

He kisses her in a way that is almost desperate. Open mouth and sliding tongue, she feels at his mercy.

Karen is about to raise her arms to move her bound wrists over his head and hug him closer to her when he drag his mouth from hers to her neck, letting out a moan like breath, dropping, dropping and then he’s on his knees, yanking her lacy underwear down and Karen lets out a surprised scream when he opens his mouth on her, right hand casually hooking her knee over his shoulder.

She writhes and she moans and she arches into nothing, both hands in his hair, she can’t help herself, pulling on the short strands, dropping her head on the wall behind her, that one leg keeping her up promising to give, any minute now.

Karen chants his name, she tries to open her eyes, to measure her own path towards release, but he’s too good, he has all the control, she has no chance. When her knee does give out, he’s up in a second, holding her up, her leg sliding from his shoulder, and she is using shaky fingers to undo his belt and sort out the buttons and zipper of his pants. Her head thumbs back on the wall when his mouth finds her neck, sucking and licking, she can feel the skin bruising up on that unflattering shade of purple already.

He lets go of her for a second to get rid of his jacket and shirt and she wants to pout. But then,

“August 11th”, he says, toeing his shoes off quickly.

“What?” she asks, wrists still bound, eyes inspecting how his muscles move under his skin.

“August 11th” he repeats, stepping out of his trousers (that really should not be left on the floor, they were expensive, but there they were) and picking her up, putting her legs around his waist and walking towards the bed. “I remember because it was a very, very hot day, and I had that case, you know, the one with the twins?”

“Mm-hmm”, she agrees, biting on his ear, pulling on his hair strands again, feeling light as a feather.

“And you were sweating. But I couldn’t keep you out of my mind, because you kept reminding me. ‘August 11th, Matt, don’t forget’.”

“I remember”, she says when he places her on the bed, adjusting himself on top of her, hands firm and commanding.

“That”, he says, in that voice, that voice that is amazing, that is just for her, full of desire and malice and promise. “Was the first time I actually allowed myself to think about you and what your body was doing.”

Her intake of breath was due to the new information and the hand he took between them, teasing, he was always teasing.

“You didn’t go to court with me on that one”, he went on, moving on top of her, evading, avoiding, running his hands on her, lifting her arms over her head, teeth on her breasts, and Karen arched towards him. “But you made me tell you about it when I came back, and you hugged me when I told you about the verdict, and you, Miss Page, were not wearing a bra.”

With her lower lip pressed between her teeth, she laughs, breathing hard, wanting him to hurry up.

“The dress I was wearing didn’t require one.”

“I could feel everything. When I sat down to prep for another case, it was all I could think about. Your skin was so warm, and you kept walking around, your heels doing that sound on the floor.”

He kisses her again, with that same hunger, that same intensity and she adjusts the leg on his hip, wanting him, needing him so bad.

“That’s the day I admitted to myself just how much I wanted you.”

She cries out when he finally, finally sinks into her, slowly and deeply, kissing her, moving with her.

“For three hours”, he continues and she tugs on the tie that still binds her wrists together, wanting to touch him. “I sat there listening to you, imagining how you would feel like this, all wrapped around me.”

“Come on, Matt, please”, she pleads, moving her hips against his, using her nails on his chest.

“Please what, Miss Page?”

“Harder, please, please”.

She’s not shy about asking and he’s not shy about smirking, pulling her hip up against his with his left hand, giving in, giving her what she wants.

With the tie he wrapped around her wrists not budging, she mover her arms around his neck, the left one pulling his head to hers, so she can kiss him, the right one bent between them, her hands gripping his shoulder while he moves and she cries, because it feels so good.

She’s flying high, moving with him to that rhythm, that perfect one he set for them, listening to his grunts against her mouth, the shallow breaths and the occasional moan, when she swipes her tongue against his or tugs on his lower lip with her teeth. But then she remembers his speech, what he was talking about before she lost her train of thought, and she slows him down, tightening her leg around his hip, rising the other one to lock him into place on top of her.

“Pity we never got to do this while I still worked for you”, she breathes against his mouth, enjoying how his hand tightens around her waist, part of her hoping she can see the mark later. “Those all nighters we pulled could have been so much better.”

“God, Karen”, he sighs, kissing her, dropping his mouth to that spot under her ear.

“Don’t you think?” she goes on, moving her arm down, hands caressing his chest for a moment before rising up to his face, so she can look at him, and his expression has her wanting to go fast and hard again, but she keeps moving her hips in long, measured movements, torturing both of them. “All those times you had to sit on your desk, running to meet a deadline, I could have done so much more to help you.”

It’s working. She can see the way he tries to contain himself, closing his eyes, trying to keep the slow rhythm.

“Or”, she says, rising a bit to catch his earlobe between her teeth and his hands drop to the mattress by her, supporting his weight off her, his hips thrusting sharply once and her eyes roll to the back of her head, she enjoys it too much. “Maybe it would be best if we kept to coffee and late take out while working on all those cases. They were too important for you do be distracted.”

His hands find her hair and close in fists, pulling on the strands lightly, all his muscles taut from the effort not to let himself loose.

“Maybe we should have focused on how I could help you relax, after you were done.”

Speeding up a little bit, she arches, offering her neck to him when he moves to keep up, grunting, not hesitating.

“All those nights”, she goes on, trying to control her breath. “That I went home and you stayed there, sitting on your desk. And then you looked so tired during court.”

With a hand still supporting his upper body on the mattress, Matt snakes his left arm around her waist, gripping her bottom with a powerful hand, speeding up a fraction and she can’t hold the moan inside.

“Can you imagine, baby, all I could do to make you relax? Hmm?”

“I have imagined”, he says, in a breath. “At length.”

“So have I”, she admits, and she likes this, talking him into a frenzy. “Used to sit there on my desk and daydream about walking into your office, closing the door and moving my skirt up for you”. He groans and she smiles. “You like my skirts, right?”

“Yes, fuck, yes, I do” he admits, teeth on the other side of her neck, now, thrusting powerfully, taking back the control of it.

“Could you tell when I was getting lost in those kind of thoughts?”

He hums, affirming, and Karen puts her bound wrists on the back of his neck again.

“Could you sense it all over me? How much I wanted you?”

“Yes.”

He’s going so hard, now, she can feel her toes starting to tingle, the muscles on her thighs burning from being so tight around him.

“How much I wanted my boss to fuck me?”

That’s when he loses it and she can’t form coherent sentences anymore. Her fingers graze the bottom part of his face while he moves within her, nails lightly scratching his stubbled jaw, until he looks down and takes the index finger on her left hand inside his mouth, sucking and licking and biting.

“I love you so much”, he breathes out, slowing his pace but intensifying the power of his hips. “So fucking much I can barely handle.”

She wants to say she loves him, too, but he’s kissing her, getting a hold of the tie around her wrists and pulling down, making her stretch her arms out between them, one of her hands gripping his hipbone while he moves, he keeps moving, so good, and then she’s seeing stars exploding behind her closed lids, she doesn’t even remember closing her eyes.

When he slows down, humming and kissing her back down from her high, she’s vibrating and they’re breathing together, and he rests his head on her chest when she places her wrists on his back, her legs relaxing against his hip, finally.

She’s tired, she’s satisfied, she’s tingling all over, she’s still a little bit drunk, and, now, she’s hungry. While he still breathes in and out, heavy on top of her, she hums.

“Will that be all, Mr. Murdock?”  Karen asks, smiling, her voice a teasing, sensual tone.

Matt lets out a chuckle, moving to pepper kisses all over her chest.

“No, Miss Page.”

“Was that to your satisfaction?” she asks again, all professional, arching towards his mouth and siding her foot up his leg and he shakes his head, smiling.

“Stop.”

He rises to kiss her, long and slowly and open, and she enjoys it for a minute before offering her bound wrists to him, arching her back, thrusting her ass in his hand when he caresses her there.

“Would you mind, then, untying me?” 

He does, mouth on her neck, travelling around her skin, massaging the skin of her wrists when the tie is gone, even if it did not hurt at all.

“I’m glad I could help.” Karen grabs his face, kisses him again for a few seconds and then pushes him by his chest. “Now, can you be a doll and make me a tea while I soak in the bath for a bit? I don’t wanna have a headache tomorrow.”

His smile is lazy and loving, cocky and flirting at the same time.  

 “Yes, Miss Page.”


End file.
